The present disclosure relates generally to adjustable furniture and, more particularly, to a television stand that is adjustable to support televisions of different sizes.
Appliances, such as televisions, are often housed on or within stands or similar furniture assemblies (e.g., entertainment centers). Such assemblies may present a surface on which a television may be placed, or may provide an attachment mechanism that holds the television. As televisions come in a variety of different sizes and shapes, it may be difficult to find a stand or other assembly that will fit a particular television.
Therefore, what is needed is an adjustable television stand that can support televisions of different sizes and shapes.